


He really did that for me?

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mason Hewitt - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Thiam, cuteness, liam dunbar - Freeform, otp, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: Theo finds out that Nolan hurt Liam and decides to do something about it





	He really did that for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam and Thiam because I love them and Theo would beat the shit out of Nolan for hurting Liam.

Theo was snapped back into reality when he caught the familiar scent of beta Liam Dunbar. The two boys had some moments while fighting the ghost riders, but Theo was afraid to approach Liam after all this time. He kept walking closer to Liam's scent when he found the door of the boys locker room. The door was slightly opened and he saw Liam on the floor, all bloody with his messy hair, with Mason wrapped around him. Theo could smell the anger and hurt off of Liam, and the sadness. That made Theo upset and eager to find out who would set Liam off like that.

"You were in more control than I've ever seen you," Mason said. 

"Was being in control worth the beating Nolan gave me?" Liam whimpered. 

"Nolan?" Theo thought. "Who the hell is Nolan and why did he hurt Liam so bad?"

"They fought and fought and realized you weren't going to break. They couldn't get out of you what they wanted and it's probably eating them up," Mason reassured Liam.

Before Mason and Liam could get up, Theo scurried out into the hallway, throwing himself into the janitors closet. For some reason, he was really embarrassed to see Liam, feeling his body temperature rising. He pulled out his phone and got onto Facebook to see what this Nolan kid looked like. It took all of 30 seconds to find his page, and Theo was satisfied.

The next morning when Liam and Mason arrived at school, nobody looked at Liam like they did yesterday as if they were scared. All the boys saw was a crowd and loud chatter coming from the front flag pole. 

"Hey what's going on?" Liam asked the first student he saw.

"There's some kid on the flag pole!" The kid shouted.

Liam and Mason ran to the flagpole and couldn't believe their eyes. Up on that pole was a half naked Nolan, whimpering and shivering. He was strung up high with the rope supporting his weight, with a sign in his hands that read " im sorry Liam Dunbar". Liam was still in shock and could not believe Nolan was now the one afraid.

"Don't you have something to say?" a familiar voice said.

"L-Liam I'm s-so sorry for beating you up!"

"And?" Theo asked. 

"I promise to never hurt you or bother you again," Nolan shouted for everyone to hear.

"Good boy Nolan. Another hour up here and you'll learn your lesson even better," Theo said.

"Dude," Mason nugged Liam. "I think Theo did this to get Nolan back from beating you up."

The little beta stormed up to the :  
slightly taller chimera,

"Hey Theo! Did you hang Nolan up on this pole?" Liam demanded to know.

"I'm not saying I did do it, but I'm not saying I didn't either," Theo said.

By now the area cleared out and it was just Mason, Liam, and Theo. 

"I'm going to sit here, finish my breakfast, and enjoy Nolan's misery. Care to join me Liam?" Theo asked with hope.

"Uh- I-" Liam stuttered.

"Yes!!" Mason shouted.

Liam glared at Mason.

"Earth to Liam! Theo, super gorgeous hot Theo strung up Nolan on a pole for you! And now he wants you to sit with him, alone! Your ass is going!" 

Liam huffed and walked over to Theo.

"I don't know what to say," Liam whispered.

"You can figure that out when you start spending more time with me handsome," Theo said with a wink. 

Liam blushed bright red at Theo calling him handsome.

"I'll see you two in bio," Mason said.

"Hey Theo, why did you do that for me?" Liam asked.

"Nolan hurt you, and the fact that he hurt you hurt me. I'll gladly do it again if anyone ever hurts you," Theo shared.

Theo gestured for Liam to sit down. Nolan could be heard from time to time, begging for the two boys to let him down, but all Theo could focus on was Liam's beautiful smile, and all Liam could focus on is that no one has ever done anything like this for him before, and out of all people, Theo Raeken was making him blush.


End file.
